


Sk8er Boi.

by PhoenixSpirit19176



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSpirit19176/pseuds/PhoenixSpirit19176
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio turned down Iker, thinking he wasn't good enough for him. Five years later he sees him again, rocking on MTV and in love with Cristiano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sk8er Boi.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by Avril Lavigne’s song.  
> But I may have tampered the lyrics a bit. ^^  
> And yes, Sergio's blond.

 

> _He was an orphan;_ **he** was an aristocrat
> 
> Can I make it any more obvious?  
>  He was a punk; **he** did ballet  
>  What more can I say?
> 
> _He wanted_ **him** , **he'd** never tell  
>  Secretly **he** wanted him as well  
>  But all of **his** friends, stuck up their nose  
>  They had a problem with his baggy clothes
> 
> _He was a skater boy, **he** said, "See ya later boy"_  
>  He was not good enough for **him** , **he** had a pretty face  
>  But **his** head was up in space  
>  **He** needed to come back down to earth

* * *

"Hey Iker, look!  _He_ 's back." Xavi said to the dark haired teen that rolled passed him on a skateboard.

Iker took his skateboard in his hand and look to where Xavi indicated. He was right, it was  _him_. Sergio Ramos. The boy he had been crushing on for months ever since he and his friends first began hanging around in the area of the local park closest to the skaters.

"Go talk to him." Xavi pushed, like he and the others had done many times before, but Iker up until now still hadn't dared to approach him.

Sergio was really well known in the neighborhood. He was the only son of the best attorney in town. He got accepted in a very prestigious school of arts at a very young age and everyone in town knew that he wanted to go professional after his final year.

Compared to him, Iker was a nobody. His parents had died when he was a baby and thus he grew up in the care of his grandmother. Who however, never cared much for him. As it was, Iker was already glad that he had been able to finish high school. Going to university would’ve been impossible, because he simply couldn't afford it and him grandmother would never help him. Resigned to his faith, he had spent everything he had on his greatest passion…music.

He had an amazing voice (or so at least his friends always told him) and he loved to sing. Iker could never be found without his iPod and his notebooks filled with lyrics he wrote himself. He had even spent all his savings on a disgustingly expensive guitar that was now his entire world.

"Come on, talk to him. We're not letting you off the hook this time." Xavi said again and shoved Iker in the right direction. The others nodded in agreement and Iker knew that he couldn't chicken out this time.

He nervously walked over to the four boys that were happily chatting away on the picnic blanket.

"Hello, boys. Hi, Sergio. How are you all today?" he enquired, hoping that he appeared more confident than he felt. However he was sure that his cheeks coloured red when he addressed Sergio.

Much to his delight though, Iker noticed that Sergio also had a light blush on his cheeks and had turned his head away shyly while still watching him from the corner of his eyes. For a brief moment hope flared up in his chest but it was soon crushed again when one of his friends spoke.

"What do you want, loser?" Andrés sneered at him. His eyes travelled over Iker’s appearance and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his handed-down clothes from his cousins. The others too eyed him in disgust. Only Sergio didn't. However, he also didn't stop his friends from criticizing him.

"I was just wondering if I could chat a bit with Sergio." Iker tried, looking at Sergio, but his confidence had long sunk below freezing point. He was hanging onto the last tread of hope that the blond boy might be interested when he met his gaze.

"You must be joking." Andrés shrieked. "Please, Sese. You can't seriously consider it?"

Sergio seemed to hesitate for a moment but seeing the outrageous expressions on his friends’ faces, he turned up his nose and sneered, "Of course not. Why would I even want to talk to you? Look at you. You're such a nobody. Come on, boys. Let's go. I find that this place has lost its appeal." he said while standing up.

He grabbed his stuff and said, "See you later boy", before turning around and walking out of his life for good.

* * *

Sergio Ramos – now Sergio Torres, looked down into his lap where two big hazel eyes were staring back at him. His precious baby girl of six months was tucked comfortably in his arms while he offered the bottle to her. Two tiny hands reached out to grab it and she began to suck on it contently. She looked so much like his father. He had been married to Fernando for a year and a half now. They had met at the theatre. His husband apparently had a love for opera and classical arts. His parents loved him from the moment they met him and his job as a biologist provided him with a very comfortable lifestyle.

Sergio sighed as he thought about his husband. When he was away for work and he was left alone with the baby, he often felt a little lonely. Their big house would always be too silent for him on _those_ days.

Grabbing the remote Sergio turned on the TV. He flicked through the different channels, until something suddenly caught his eye. It was a music station and though the rock music playing wasn't much to his taste, his eyes were glued to the screen where a familiar face commanded all attention. He hadn't seen that face in five years and it brought back memories he had long ago pushed to the back of his mind where they had been covered by a layer of dust, forgotten. _Until now_.

Thick chestnut hair sticking in every direction like it always had, covered the head that now turned to the camera and vibrant amber eyes stared into it so intently, that it almost felt like they were gazing right through Sergio's soul. His breath caught in his throat.

Blindly he grabbed for his phone and dialed his best friend's number. It rang four times before a voice finally answered on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Andrés. It's Sergio." he said, his voice harsh.

"Sergio are you alright? You don't sound too well." Andrés said, clearly concerned.

Sergio's heart was hammering in his chest. "Do you remember that boy from the park five years ago…”

* * *

Two weeks later, Sergio is surrounded by a mass of bodies, all of them looking up at the man on stage in front of them; Iker Casillas, successful rock star and object of adoration for thousands of fans. Andrés barely managed to get tickets for his concert in London in two weeks.

So here he was, merely another face in the crowd, looking up at the man that he'd turned down all those years ago, because he and his friends thought that that boy, with his baggy clothes and roughed-up look could never be good enough for him. Now he saw the man that he had become and a flicker of regret for what could have been his but was forever lost, settled in his heart.

Iker swung his guitar on his back and whipped the sweat of his forehead. He smiled widely at the crowd that was screaming his name and grabbed his mic.

"This next song has a very special meaning to me.", he said with a sparkle in his eyes. "I want to dedicate this to the love of my life, who also helped me compose it. Cris; love, come sing with me" he called as his eyes turned to the side of the stage.

Smiling, Iker reached out his hand to the young man who had appeared from backstage and kissed him softly on the lips, making the audience go wild, catcalling and whistling.

Together they sang a song about a boy Iker used to know and how he had turned him down, after which he had met Cris, or Cristiano (which Sergio came to know from a crazy fan) and they had quickly fallen in love.

In the crowd Sergio stood now with tears in his eyes, knowing that this song was about him. His chest constricted painfully as he realized what he had lost all those years ago. He could easily see the love in Iker’s eyes as he looked at Cristiano and just knew that those two would be for an eternity.

The song ended with the fans screaming loudly. Iker motioned for them to quiet down.

"I have a bit of a surprise, but I need you all to be silent for a bit" Iker said into the mic. Once everyone was quiet he smiled brightly and said, "These last two years have been the most amazing years in my life. I cannot thank you enough for all the support you have given me. But there is one thing, or rather one person, who made it even more amazing. The one who made this all possible for me in the first place. And it is this person who I want to ask something tonight," pausing a few seconds for dramatic effects, he then turned to the young brunette standing next to him on the stage and asked,

"Cristiano, will you marry me?"

* * *

> _Five years from now,_ **he**  sits at home
> 
> Feeding the baby,  **he's**  all alone  
>  **He**  turns on TV, guess who  **he**  sees  
>  Skater boy rocking up MTV
> 
> **_He_** _calls up_ **his**  friends, they already know  
>  And they've all got tickets to see his show  
>  **He**  tags along, stands in the crowd  
>  Looks up at the man that  **he** turned down
> 
> _He was a skater boy,_ **he**  said "See ya later boy"  
>  He wasn't good enough for  **him** , now he's a superstar  
>  Slamming on his guitar  
>  Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

 


End file.
